Aftermath
by Holly Short of the Lep recon
Summary: This is the product of several days worth of RP with a friend from Tumblr. sorry if it's a bit crappy, I'm going to re work it into a finished fic...so yah.


Thor was not proud of the things that he had had to say to convince the man known as Fury to realeas his brother into his care. Thankfully, they had handed over the tesseract, but only because the rest of his friends had convinced the director to. How they mannaged it, Thor had no idea, but was willing to bet that it probably involved tony, pointing his repulsers at Fruy. At least they had a way to get home this time. Thor despised the gag that the shield agents had insisted on fitting Loki with, it was curle, and looked as thought it cut in tp his mouth. Loki grabbed onto the other end of the container holding the Tesseract, and the brothers twisted the two handles. A glorous wave of bright blue light transported them away as they were swept back to Asgard, and home.

Loki, despite being courageously saved from a fate far more grusome and torterous, did not want to be placed in his brothers care. The Shield agents had done far more than his clothed-body revealed, except for the bloody-dried scab over his lip. He had refused to say how such a thing had happened, even as they clamped the gag over his lips. Now, he only silently glared at his brother, the anger that had welled in his body was simply ready to come out. He wanted someone to blame, he wanted someone to point his finger at, yet he knew he could not rightly point one at Thor. He silently plotted, wondering, no, KNOWING if he wanted to shift into a great beast and run, he could.. but where would he go now that they were back in Asgard? What would he do? And if he ran, there was no doubt his 'father' would sentance him to a horrible execution. And he knew exactly how he would want it - something intimate, slow, like.. suffocation. His eyes set into sharp daggers and a painfully sad smirk lifted below the gag.

They arived as the sun was setting, on the lower steps of the back courtyards. Thankfully, noone was there to see Thor and Loki's arivle. Thor, not able to stand hearing his brother silent any longer, reached up to remove the gag. Gently, he undid the buckle in the back that kept it on, and pulled it out, tossing it to the ground. Not waiting for Loki to speek, and knowing his magic was bound by the handcuffs, he pulled his brother to him in a crushing hug."Loki, I am so very sorry about how they treated you. You, who were shown nothing but hate by our people, for something that was not your fault, and out of your reach to have any sway over. Brother, even thought we do not share blood, I still love you as my brother." Thor whispered into Loki's hair

Loki felt his thinner, lither frame held tightly against his not-brothers larger, muscular warm. Despite his urge to pull away and flee, the first thing he noticed and felt was.. well, that Thor was, warm. He was very warm, unlike Loki, who was often cold on the outside. Yet, by knowledge of the Shield agents now, they had found that he was 'warm on the inside' too. He opened his mouth, stretching his lips because they had grown pained and numb. Such a blasted contraption, it was horrible, pitiful.. His hand jerked away in their boundings and he struggled, flailed against the larger man. "Let me go, Thor. If you really knew you would not stand until the last piece of human flesh had been torn from their muscles, the last maggot crushed under your boots.." He hissed, slowly attempting to avert his eyes up to the larger mans.

Thor stepped back. "Brother, what do you mean?" he asked, a confused look on his face. for the first time since he had come to earth to take loki back, Thor looked at his brother. truley looked at him. Loki had lost weight, more that he could have afforded to loose. his hair had grown, and was no longer kept in his pervious beautiflly swept back style, but in a long lank way, the ends flipping out at sharp points. his brother looked...more angular in a way, and smaller. Not shorter persay, but tierd, as though he had not had enough time to rest. A horrid thought dawned on Thor, as he stood looking at Loki. Loki didn't mean the people of shield, did he? but no, Fury and the rest of the avengers had assured him that Loki had been treated with respect, and given food and water. The only thing that they had not given him was medical care...but why had Loki's face still looked so bruised, even now? had he not had time to start to heal? the bruises looked as though they had been given recently, too reacently

Loki felt his breath catch in his throat, a distant stare crossed over his features, specifically it was noticable in his blue, expressive eyes. He looked hesitant, catching what he had said. He wanted Thor to know, he wanted Thor to be angry, to want to hurt the pathetic humans that did these things to him. A few times, he had broken free from their magical bondings. He mauled one of them half to death as a lion before they tranquilized and recontained him, only to do worse things to him. Loki the mighty, tortured and defiled by men, human men.. it was disgusting, horrible, disturbing.. "Forget I said a word. Take me to my punishment, for father will surely give me one," Lokis lip curled into a snarl. "The punishment I very well deserve.." When he said this, he cringed. But why? It was his hidden wounds, how many would be revealed when he was stripped?

"Brothe..." Thor began, not knowing what to say after that. He held Loki all the tighter, trying to convey with out words that no matter what, Loki would always have him, he would always be loved by Thor, at the very least. Slinging his arm gently over Loki's shoulders, he began to march them up to the throne room, where his fater would be at this time. Hopefully, noone would be left to see him, as it was late. Patitoners hours were only from nine in the morning untill four in the afternoon, anyway. Hurrying now, with Thor dragging Loki along behind him, he burst in to the throne room, and found he was in luck. His father, Odin Allfather sat upon his golden throne, with Frigga Allmother sitting on the steps infront of him, deep in discoution. when they saw thier sons enter the room, one being dragged by the other, Frigga gave a small cry, and raced to meet Loki, grabbing him up in her arms, gently kissing his brow, and hugging him, crying all the while.

Loki did not like this, all the attention. He wanted to scream and run, but he could not harm Frigga, no matter what. She was innocent and he knew, deep in his heart he knew that she loved him equally as she loved Thor, even if she did baby Thor more often in their youth. Even if she cared more for Thor and Odin than he. But she was often there, she was a beautiful person, someone with a gorgeous personality. It was incredibly sweet, reassuring, it nearly inspired a child-like naivity in him, but he knew better. "Mother.." He mumbled softly, although he knew she was not, she acted like it for often than not.

Loki could not return the hug, the bounds prevented him, so he only stiffly stood as she snuggled and cared for him. He cringed in pain from the hidden afflictions to his milky flesh, and he sighed deeply, tilting his head slightly. He ignored his 'father', he could not and would not look at him. He swallowed hard, he suddenly felt a tinge of shame for all he'd done. His eyes slowly moved from looking to his mother, to attempting to gaze at Thor.

Thor looked at Frigga embracing Loki, and gave his brother a small smile. 'see? it seemed to say? 'I am not the only one who still loves you.' Looking away, and up at Odin, Thor waited. Odin looked down, seeming to try and comperned what was happening. "Loki Odinson. You know what crimes you have commited on the human rhelm of Midgaurd. However, since you also came home, to face punishment like a true Asier, I shall be leanient. You, Loki Odinson will have your magic stripped from you untill such a time when your guard sees fit, and you can be trusted with it. Thor Odinson, I place the responcibility of gaurding your brother untill such time you see fit that Loki will be able to see reason again. at such a time, he will be asked to help repair the Bifrost bridge, and upon compleation, will be reinstated as a Prince of asguard. So it is said, So mote it be" Odin said, not giving anyone a chance to have any other say in the matter. All in all, Thor thought it was a fair punishment, one that would allow him to protect Loki from all who would harm him in his home. Saddly, there was no shortage of those, and it was a problem that Thor had been dredding having to take care of. Now, he need not worry. Looking over at his brother and mother, he frowned. Loki, ever pale, now looked even pailer, and as though he was unwell.

: Loki's bright, broken eyes bore deeply into Thor's for only a moment before his 'father' began to speak. Although he had left no room for arguement, no room for any sort of compromise or protest, when the man finished speaking, Loki's eyes set into sharp, cold glares, screaming with anger and spite. "Odinson.. you called me.. Odinson." The mischievous god slowly grinned, but it was sad, pained, nearly insane. "Pah.. ahahah.. don't call me such a name.. I am Laufeyson and you know it.." His eyes were glazed now with crimson and the tips of his fingers were frosted azure blue. He was.. frightened, or angered, or more, or all of them. He said nothing in reference to his punishment. It was not as bad as he had been told, rumored, whispered to by his beastial-children. Told they would sew his lips, and inflict pain, more pain. He said nothing but his eyes slowly reached to meet his not-brothers again. "I would like to be unchained, if my powers are removed.. rendered like a mortal.." His frown deepened.

"Loki...Laufyson, if you so insist on being called, stand, and let your magic be taken." Odin called down from his thorne. "Only then will you be allowed to be unchained."

"It is only because it is the truth!" Loki's silent agony was silent no more. He screamed this, his back arching, his lips quivering and paling blue. The color flashed completely over his skin as his eyes held the bloody color of war. His eyes stung, you could see a wet sheen in them. The youngest god straightened out his back after a moment of silence, his rage had seemed to fill the area. His lips curled and he shouted, "Go on! Do it!" He took many steps forwards, hearing the chains clink as he did.

Thor wanted desperately to run, and hold his brother, the only thing stopping him was Loki's palpable rage. The Allfather reached out his staff, mutterd a few words, and pointed it at loki. Bright golden light gently spilled forth, and envoloped Loki. Forrest green sparks began to dance around the young god as his magic was stripped bare. Thor closed his eyes, tears streaming from them. Loki wiht out magic was...was not right. Loki and his magic were one, bonded, never to be torn appart. how could he have ever thought this was right? the moment the spell was done, Thor raced forward, and caught Loki up in his arms, hugging him again to his chest, ingnoring the wet patch that was beggining to grown on his little brother's shoulder.

Loki'd: Loki's origin as a Frost Giant was something that could not be actually stripped - you could not take a rabbit, and take the rabiit-ness out of it. So even as the power-stealing magic sunk inside of his soul and tore out a part of him, his blue skin color remained exactly that - blue. A cry of pain and agony burst hot out of his lungs as they ached. Tears of pain stung at his crimson eyes, but as soon as it was over, it was like a cold shadow had stepped in place of the emptiness. It was like someone had stepped on his grave. A cold pain ached in his chest. It was good that Thor grabbed Loki when he did, for the trickster had lost conciousness. His eyes shut and he fell forward, his body limp. His milky white skin surfaced as he lost conciousness.

Jade DeYoreo: Thor held his borther as gently as he could. Loki had looked to be in pain as the magic had been stolen from him, and he did not want to hurt him more. hoisting Loki into his arms, he stood, and stopped. his hand, the one supporting loki's back, was wet, and warm. kneeling down again, he set his brother to lean against his knee, and drew back his hand. Blood coated it, and the back of Loki's coat. Thor hurridly took off his brother's coat, and gasped. more and more dark red patches were apperaing on the trickster's shirt, seemingly from nowhere. Thor grabbed loki in a princess carry, and fairly flew to the healing wing, where he knocked open the doors wiht his foot, and stood, frozen in the entry way.

Loki's body was covered with wound's he had not informed Thor of, he had not shown signs of. They had decreased his stability earlier and his balance from the blood loss. Although hardly any of these could be seen yet, they would be very shortly. There were numerous puncture wounds, something made from knives, and slices. There were ugly, purple bruises along his rib cages, kick marks most likely. Some were yellowish, older. Most were not. There were practically hand prints adorned all over his pale flesh and even burn marks. Someone had carved the word 'pet' into his lower back. Thats where the real disturbance had began. He had hand prints on his hips, and the bone looked nearly crushed. He'd been repeatedly violated - some had even forced him to shift into his female form, just for such a purpose.

Thor burned with anger over these injustices the shield agents had subjected his brother to. Noone should have to go throught that. no wonder Loki had seemed so iritated, and so angry at the humans. Thor stayed by his borthers bed as the healers worked on him, tut tuting, and setting ribs which had been stoved in. There was very little they could do, except give him a draught for a pain free sleep, and wrap his wounds to stop the bleeding. Thor sat throught all of this, holding Loki's hand, and thining of ways to murder whoever had done this to his brother. That night, as Loki slept, a fever set in, making the trickster moan, tossing and turning, shaking and sweating in turns. Thor did what he could, holding a freezing cloth to Loki's head, and holding his hand, trying to tell him he was there. The worst part for thor, was hearing Loki beg for the tourture to stop in his sleep. Seeing his brother in so much pain nearly broke Thor's heart.

Not only had this happened, in his sleep, Loki's dreams were often very vivid and realistic. He moaned and nearly started to cry in his sleep, but he did not want to cry as he had before.. He remember breaking down, sobbing with his hands tied high above his head, blankly staring at a wall, longing for his freedom. He remembered the tears were hot and blinding, no one was there to wipe them away. His big brother, he wasn't there to tell him it'll all be okay and that he would save him from this. He wasn't there. The thought caused the ebony haired mischief maker to shake his shoulders in his sleep as he quietly sobbed. You could faintly, occasionally hear his protest to these things, such as 'where are you'. He remembered, one of them had touched his side and told him he was cold on the outside and wanted to see if it was the same on the inside. He remembered him grabbing his hair, soothingly pulling it back like a ponytail, then taking that end and holding it tight as he 'mounted' him like an animal and told him how hot he was indeed on the inside. This, this is what woke the trickster. He cried aloud as he jolted to a half sitting position.

burning in his arms. "Loki, all will be well, I am here, noone may harm you brother, I promise. I love you brother, please, be calm!" Thor whispered, as he stroked Loki's hair away from his face, and hugged his brother to his side. Loki contuinued to tremble, and cry as thor held him. sighing, because o, how he hated to see loki so broken, and how he wanted to rend the traitors who did this to poor loki limp from limb, while they still breathed, thor began to sing. it was an old song, one taught to the two of them by his mother when they had been very little. It was an old midgaurd song, in a strange toung. "Need win govin moyid boyfis, I ra breed nai barly mannnn, Coovran ufam gallon happis, Callon Honest, Callon Lann. Callon Lann un tholine di oni, techack yew nar lilly dlose, dimon callon lan ath glanne, chaner deeth a chaner nossse. Callon Lann un tholine di oni, techack yew nar lilly dlose, dimon callon lan ath glanne, chaner deeth a chaner nossse" Loki began to calm as thor finished his song, leaning into the embrace.

Loki's unrhythmic breathing pattern began to slow and steady to what it usually was, just.. more tired. His eyes, which had been disturbingly wide and rimmed a red color out of soreness and fear, were tiredly looking down as his brother cradled and comforted him. He could feel his heart thumping in his ear. He felt his body heat and quietly wondered, he wondered if he had a heart like Thors. If it beat and thumped wildly, if it was warm. He assumed that it was not, he assumed that he had a ball of ice in his chest cavity instead of a beating, blood pumping organ. He sighed softly, feeling the wave of sleep hit him again. He was tired, nightmares didn't help. He did not want to speak, he silently admired his brothers voice. Golden, like the rest of him.

The song ended, and Thor held out the last note. Feeling loki press into him, Thor looked down, and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of Loki's head. "Brother, I know not who did these crimes against you, but I promise you thusly; If ever I find them, they will not know pain untill I show it to them. What they wrought here, in your blood, will not be tollarated." Thor whispered, his voice breaking into loki's ear. Thor sighed, and resumed stroking Loki's hair, as he lay his brother back down. Thor pillowed his head in his arms, letting his hair fall over thier entwined hands. Using he free hand, he gently wiped the tears away from his baby brother's face, trying to sooth him back into sleep. having a thought, Thor sat up, and grabbed a fresh towle from the baisen next to him, and wringing out the fridged water, lay it over Loki's head. he took the one that had been lying there, and re wet it, cooling it down. He used this one to gently wash loki's face and neck, hoping that it would sooth his brother.

Loki flinched, instinctively closing his eyes as material draped over his face, cleaning his pale flesh, wiping away the blood of the sins that had been comitted against his once-gorgeous body. He had never been muscular, never been toned like Thor, never had the body to be envious of. Yet it was beautiful in another way. He had a bird-like frame, lithe, thin and pretty. Something graceful, something flexible, easy to bend but hard to break. Yet he had indeed been broken. He let out a soft huff as his brother decided to pamper him, cleaning and relaxing his body. He sighed out pleasurably, tilting his head slightly. His chest slowly rose and fell.

"Loki, what have they done to you?" Thor whispered, as he soothed his brother. Loki seemed calmer, and most importantly, cooler. His fever had been steadly reaching higher and higher, and Thor had started to worry. Thor wanted his brother to sleep, he wanted his magic returned, he wanted his brother back. back from before his fall, back from before Odin had told loki that he was not his brother. O, how he missed thier adventures from childhood, Thor would give mjolinar to have those times back. For loki to remember those times.

Loki did not answer at first, he had allowed himself to stay still and quiet, nearly silent. But slowly, surely, a warm sigh escaped his lips and he mumbled quietly, "Many things that I am not all completely aware of.." He was stubborn, he did not want to tell Thor exactly what had happened to him. It was painful to relive and he didn't want to be able to say that these things had happened, he wished it were all a dream but he knew unfortunately that it was not. Nothing was a dream. Black as the void, when they often were, for it was all he knew. Lonliness, emptiness, the embrace of darkness. He stared blankly at nothing, frowning.

"Is there anything that I could do to help brother? I know that you do not concider us to be brothers anymore, but I do not care. I am truly sorry that this treatment was heaped upon you, I shall go back to earth when you are well again, and seek recompence for these ills that have been cast upon you." Thor leaned over to wring out the towle that he had been using to gently wipe loki's face, and grabbed another, this time to dry his face. Loki was still so...small, and frail. Thor did not want to touch him for fear that he would break into tiny shards, and scatter to the winds.

"And what would you do? Scold them into subimssion?" Loki's snide, sarcastic attituide broke free and yet, althouogh he was the small, frail thing he had been all his life, he was angry once again, filled with some sort of spite. He scoffs slightly and shakes his head, he looked hurt emotionally. "They are the government. The law. What goes on there is classified, no one but they know of it, and you cant kill them or they will take you as they took me and actually kill you, they could find a way to KILL you." He inhales deeply, looking frightened.

Thor glared. "No brother, I would take my hammer to them for these tranactions. I would not allow someone to..to...take your honer like that!" Thor clenched his fists in anger at the thought of someone touching his brother that way. Noone was allowed ot do that to his brother.

Loki was startled that Thor said that, he always seemed to be the protector of the humans along with every other one of the little super heroes.. He shakes his head slightly, his eyes stinging. He attempted not to let them fall again. He did not want to cry, not infront of Thor. "Well.. they did.." He paused and pursed his lips, perhaps Thor hadn't realized. "They took my virginity, too, Thor."

"And for that, they will die. in painfull ways, wishing that they had never crossed you, or I. This is unforgivible." Thor once again drew Loki into his arms, and pulled him into his lap. Standing up, he then sat in the corner of the bed, settiling loki on his chest like a blanket. "Brother, no one should get away with doing that to you. I do not care who they are. Give me thier names, give me thier faces, let me know who they were, so I may kill them."

Loki felt his brother shift him and pull him like he were a small child that had fallen asleep in a public place and had to be taken home by his parent. His brows knit together and he unconciously nuzzled into Thor, seeking sanctuary and protection. "I.. I do not know their names.. I remember some of the faces." He sighed deeply, shutting his eyes slowly. He was tired, very tired, and he was sore all over for many different reasons, reasons that disgusted him to think of and hurt to remember.

Thor ran his hand thought his brothers hair, gently soothing him. Burning with rage on the inside, he vowed to destroy the monsters who had injured his borther so. But for now, he simply held him, hoping Loki would know how much he cared for him, that he was not as alone as he seemed to think, and that he had people who would always be there to take care of him...or did he? Thor had never been a good listener in the past, always quick to brush off teasing as jest, and outright hatred as jelousy. Had he been there for Loki when he needed him? Thor made a promise that night, both to do better, and to always look out for his baby brother, his loki.


End file.
